


i wanna do it my (your) way

by vitaminhershey



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminhershey/pseuds/vitaminhershey
Summary: an exploration of seulgi and wendy's relationship as the yellow and blue paladins of voltron.





	i wanna do it my (your) way

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of a major lack of red velvet femslash fics and also the major lack of voltron au fics in the kpop fandom! please review and enjoy!

***

Seulgi jerks to the left, a stray bullet from Wendy’s laser nearly grazing her arm. She frowns, and quickly drops to the ground, hoping to use the smoke as a cover. She hisses - there’s no blood, but a few hairs have been singed off. That was close. 

“Yerim!” she whisper-shouts. “Yerim!!” No answer. Then she hears a giggle, and the smoke separates as Yeri rushes towards Wendy, brandishing her sword. Seulgi sighs - during their training sessions, Yeri tended to rush in without listening to her partner - this time Seulgi is the one who lost the rock-paper-scissors match. She hoists her shoulder cannon and prepares to follow Yeri when she hears the sound of a gun firing up. Her eyes widen, and she whirls around, trying to power up her own cannon. She can see the blinding light of Wendy’s rifle, and takes her usual route. Turning, she slams her shoulder into Wendy’s gut, ignoring - for now - the  _ oof! _ that Wendy lets out, taking the laser and trying to push Wendy out of the ring. She’s almost there, when her vision colors red, and a computerized voice rings out : “TIME’S UP: RESULT - DRAW” in the most monotonous voice that Seulgi has ever heard. She gets up, gasping for breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Wendy on the ground, clutching her gut. 

Seulgi squats down, offering her hand to Wendy. Wendy grins, grabbing Seulgi’s hand and hoisting herself up. Turning away, Seulgi starts fanning herself. Wendy nudges her, snickering. 

“Nice shoving, Kkangseul,” Wendy giggled, the soft sound floating to Seulgi’s ears, “Were you trying to push me out of the castle?” 

Seulgi lightly shoved Wendy, who merely wobbled a little before twirling and landing on her feet. “It would’ve worked, Olaf, don’t deny it,” she shot back, “You’re actually a toothpick.” 

“What?!” Wendy shrieked. Seulgi giggled, waving. “Seulgi Kang, I’ll beat you next time!!” Wendy screamed, but she was smiling, “So you better watch out, She-Hulk!” 

“Bye, Wendy,” Seulgi whispered, “I’m gonna talk to Joy about modifying my bayard so it doesn’t take so long to power it up, so don’t sulk okay?” 

Seulgi lied. 

She walked to the far end of the hall, took a left towards Joy’s room, and took the shortcut to the practice room. The castle usually did a great job in repairing their training room, so it was ready by the time Seulgi got there. 

“Computer, can you set up a moving practice range?” Seulgi pulled her gun up, pressing the trigger. The lights started glowing, and the bayard whirred to life. 

That was eight-some hours ago. Seulgi was still shooting away at targets, trying to perfect her aim and minimize the residual damage that came along with having such a big firearm. 

“I thought I would find you here,” Wendy’s voice rang out, somehow carrying over the sounds of explosions. 

Deciding to ignore Wendy, Seulgi shouldered her bayard and asked the computer to give her the next level of the practice range, complete with targets that shoot back. 

“If you don’t stop right now, I’m going to get Joy to disable the computer! You know I’m willing to do that!” Seulgi spared a glance at Wendy, who was tapping her foot and looking almost as irritated as Taeyeon when Yeri and Joy accidentally electrocuted her. 

“I need to train, Wendy, I’m sorry!” Truthfully, Seulgi wasn’t sorry in the least bit, if she could, she’d probably train here all day. 

“Stop that, you’re not sorry at all, you’re practically married to the practice room!” Wendy was indignant and she had just called Seulgi out real good. Ouch, that hurt more than the shot she took before. Suddenly, the computer powered down, and she looked up to find the words “TIME LIMIT” flashing in red on the screen. 

“Don’t look so smug, Olaf,” Seulgi scoffed, “You aren’t actually doing me any favors by stopping my practice.” Wendy starts looking livid, and Seulgi starts to regret her decision to talk back to Mother Number Two. 

“I’m not doing you any favors?” Wendy looks like she’s ready to take out her bayard and start shooting at Seulgi, “I think you’re not doing yourself any favors. What do you think happens when you skip your meals and need sleep in favor of training? Is that going to make you better when you fight Zarkon and the galra?!” Seulgi tries answering, but the way she’s shut down reminds her of her younger years when her mother would scold her climbing unstable trees. 

“Newsflash!! You’ll end up accidentally shooting yourself in the face during a battle and the whole galaxy will laugh at us! Instead of ‘Defenders of the Universe’, we’ll be “Idiots of the Universe’!” Seulgi starts giggling at this- Wendy’s face is just too priceless, it’s horror-stricken at the thought of the whole universe ridiculing them. 

“Okay, Wendy, I’ll rein in the training and get eight hours of sleep, happy now?” 

“I’ll be happier if you did that for several days in a row!”, a ghost of a smile on her lips, “And you better hydrate yourself!” 

“Irene’s already the black paladin, you don’t need to act as my mother!” 

“I mean, you and I both know that Irene has her hands full trying to stop Joy from tampering with the particle barrier.”

***

Joy tampered with the particle barrier. Irene had failed to do her most important duty as the black paladin, and how a simple reconnaissance mission had turned into a game of laser tag with angry galra. Seulgi wasn’t one for bitterness, but she wanted to go back to the ship and kick Joy into space without a Wi-Fi connection. Irene’s instructions were simple, Seulgi, Wendy, and Yeri would drop down in alien territory and scope out the opinions of the people. Well, turned out that these people were actually being mind-controlled by the Galra. It would’ve been nice to know about this small detail beforehand, but the exchange went something like this: 

Their resident diplomat, Wendy, jumped out of her lion and approached the residents with her brightest smile. Seulgi and Yeri stood behind her, wearing identical grins but keeping quiet - they were pretty bad when it came to making people trust them. 

“Hello! My name is Wendy, and I’m the blue paladin of Voltron!” 

Every single villager tilted their heads to the left at the exact same time. Seulgi and Yeri tensed up, gripping their weapons tighter. Wendy waved them down, but Seulgi had a suspicious feeling in her gut. 

A villager, presumably the chief, stepped forward: “The blue paladin, you say? Of Voltron?” She said it deliberately, as if she was seeing how the words felt on her tongue. Not a good sign. 

“Wendy!” Seulgi whispered, “Olaf, something is wrong!” 

As Wendy turned to face her and Yeri, the chief’s arm shot out and grabbed her arm. “You must stay here until they come.” Okay, that was a 5,000 on a creepiness scale of 1-10. 

“Until who comes?” Yeri asks, ready to signal the castle for help. 

The chief’s eyes turned red, and her voice turned robotic - “Until Lord Zarkon comes of course. You must wait here so the lord can collect you.” Yeri and Seulgi came out of shock and burst into action - Seulgi shot the villager’s arm off, ignoring the electricity buzzing through the air around the robot, Yeri then yanked Wendy and threw her in front of her. 

“Red!” Yeri screamed, sprinting as fast as she could without tripping or being shot. The red lion swooped down and landed, opening her large mouth and swallowing the three of them in one big gulp. 

Yeri was their best pilot, so she took the helm and shot off towards the castle, hoping they would be able to fly in before Zarkon’s ship got there. As they neared the castle, the particle barrier flickered to life and emitted an electric pulse, sending Red back 20 feet. 

“What is happening?” Wendy shrieked, her eyebrows furrowing. 

Taeyeon’s voice came over the speaker - “Hang on, someone was messing with the particle barrier again,” - the three of them could now hear Joy’s yelps of pain - “But we should have it back up soon!” 

“Can I swear now?” Yeri asks, “Okay, too bad, I’m swearing now - WHAT THE FUCK, JOY?!!!” 

“Yeri!!” Wendy gasped, “That was totally inappropriate!” Seulgi giggled again, Wendy’s timing was terrible - they were straight up in a battle and now she decided to give Yeri a scolding?? 

“More importantly, Yerim, why don’t you head out of range of the Galra soldiers?” - it was probably wiser to instruct their resident ace pilot. 

“Yeah, maybe we can use the electric pulses from the castle to hide Red. That way, if any Galra soldiers try to follow us, the castle will shock them out of the sky, right?” 

“Nice, Olaf!” Seulgi turned and gave Wendy a high five. “Okay, Yeri, do your thing!” 

Yeri grinned - “You got it, Earth.” 

*** 

Seulgi was just about to go and practice her flying when she noticed that Blue was out of her hanger. Wendy was looking at the stars again. 

“Hey Olaf!” Seulgi walked over and sat on the edge of Blue’s head. Wendy was staring wistfully at the stars, so Seulgi waited until she was ready to speak. 

“Hey, do you think they miss us at the Garrison?” Wendy pipes up, trying to sound cheerful. 

“Of course they do!” Seulgi exclaimed, “I mean, who wouldn’t miss our very own ‘Tailor’?” 

Wendy rolled her eyes, which was slightly worrying because Wendy always tried to be polite, even when she wasn’t feeling her best. 

“I mean, do you think anyone misses us? What do you think happened with our families? Maybe my dad is just waiting for me now? I haven’t written to him or my mother or my sister in months what if they think I’m dead?” Wendy’s ranting now, her voice is starting to sound frazzled. 

“Olaf!” Wendy isn’t listening. “Olaf! Listen to me!” She still isn’t listening. Wow, time to bust out the big guns. 

“Son Seungwan!” Wendy’s eyes are facing her now, and they’re the size of saucers.

“Seungwan, of course they miss us! And your parents do miss you, yes, but think about what we’re doing! We’re making sure that they have a safe place to live! What do you think happens if we flake on our duty and fail in our task to defeat the Galra? It’s your mom, dad, and sister who will be in danger. So, Wendy, I know it’s hard, and I know you’re homesick, but you have to stay strong okay? Because we need you! You’re our sharpshooter, our second mother, and our diplomat! You’re the glue to us all, and we need you, okay?” 

Wendy blinks, and her eyes scrunch up into half-moons. She starts to smile, wiping away at her tears. 

“Thanks, Seulgi,” she whispers, “You’re the best.” 

*** 

Notes: This story was the result of my wanting to see how Red Velvet would fit into a Voltron AU. Please review if you’d like! 

 


End file.
